Home
by PJGeek101
Summary: Ayden Stark, and Emma Rhodes have been best friends since birth. But when something happens, and Ayden is suddenly being followed around by fans, their friendship might end, or blossom into something more...
1. The Beginning

Pepper and Hannah came home that night each with their own children. They were born within hours of each other, (If your wondering, Ayden if 3 hours older), and their fathers had great plans for these two kids. Tony Stark, and his son Ayden spent little time with each other, since Tony was so busy. Kernel James Rhodes, Emma's father, also almost had no time for his daughter. Emma's mother died when she was 8, so she spent lots of time with Ayden. Ayden and Emma were best friends since they were 4 years old, but they had known each other longer than that. They have this clubhouse, located on the 3rd floor of Malibu Mansion, (where Ayden's bedroom and the room Emma stays in sometimes is located) called the den. No parents are allowed in the den, and so far, the parents have agreed to not come in. In fact, Pepper is the only one who as actually been to the 3rd floor past the landing.

They have been inseparable since birth, but that may change soon...


	2. Beloved

**Chapter 1: 17 years later, to the day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Iron Man characters, or any of Ayden's music! (Let that be known for the rest of this story please)**

Emma's POV:

I look out the window at all the paparazzi hoarding my best friend Ayden Stark. It was just a normal day at school today, (I'm a senior at Malibu High School) but when I got home, Ayden wasn't there. He had to leave early from school for something, so I walked home alone. I live down the street from Malibu Mansion at the Rhodes Villa, and my window faces Ayden's window. We used to have this flashlight signal thing, but our mothers found out and confiscated our flashlights. I don't know why it's such a big deal though. So instead of going home, I stopped at Malibu Mansion to see if Ayden was home but Pepper said he wasn't. I asked her when he would be home and she said in a few minutes, so I went up to the Den. A few minutes later, I was working on my homework when I heard car doors slamming and people taking pictures. I looked out the window and I saw Ayden and his dad, Tony Stark being hoarded my millions of photographers. (Okay maybe millions is a bit exaggerating, like, 20) After a struggle, Tony and Ayden make it inside much to the disappointment of the photographers.

I hear Ayden coming up the stairs and then he knocks on the door. "Password?" I ask him, our password has been the same since forever practically. "Firewhisky" he answers and I let him in. Firewhisky is a drink from the Harry Potter series, which we both enjoy. Most people wouldn't believe that we're best friends, Ayden is a math whiz, and I'm a writer. The only thing we have in common with each other is our love for music. I sing, and he sings and plays guitar. He has a band called Fraggle Rock, but it is just a high school gig. He is actually thinking of changing the name when he and his buddies graduate from high school. They have been together for a surprisingly long time, since middle school, where they just did covers for other songs, and now, they write their own music. "So whats going on here Ayden?" I ask him, he looks sheepish and runs his hand through his dark hair. "Well, my band got turned into something huge, Dad picked me up early because he heard. He picked up Jeff, Jason, Brendon, and Ruben too, and we got our name changed, and I think that we are recording an album sometime later." I stare at him in awe, "wow!" I say, "WOW! Ayden!" I exclaim and hug him, he hugs me back and we fall over onto the beanbag chair. "Ow" he says as he hits his head on the floor, "Dork" I call him. "Can you play a song for me? One of your new ones?" I ask, "Sure," he says as he picks up his guitar, "How about the one we just finished Monday" he says and starts to sing. **(AN: Here is the link to the song, I dont own it.) **"_Love of my life, Look deep in my eyes, There you will find what you need_" he sings. The whole song is beautiful, I love it and shower him with applause.

Later, after we finish our homework I ask him, "Ayden," "Hmm" he answers, We are sitting on the couch with sodas and our iPads. "What is the new name of your band?" "Tenth Avenue North" He answers. I type it into the search engine and it comes up. "Tenth Avenue North" I read, "A high school band previously Fraggle Rock. Their music is inspiring, and amazing. Their first album, Over and Underneath will be released Jan..." "January 12, 2013" Ayden finishes for me, "About two weeks away." he nods and puts his arm around me. That seems like something so big for other 17 year olds, but for me and Ayden, its just normal. Since we are such good friends, we don't really care. He has his band, and I have my Writers Group, but we both always try and find time to hang out in the Den and be crazy. Actually, the Den is sort of like a little apartment. There is a couch and some beanbag chairs facing a TV, a dining table with 2 chairs, and a little kitchen, with a sink, oven, fridge, and stove. THere is no dishwasher, so when we want to eat dinner up here we have to do the dishes by hand, and that works pretty well, one of us washes, and the other one dries and puts away, but that always ends up in a water fight. There are also two bedrooms, with closets and desks. We both have some of our stuff here so we can sleep here sometimes when we stay up really late. My dad always locks the front doors to our house at 9:30 pm, so I spend many nights here in the Den. Really this place is the only place in Malibu Mansion that i hang out it. I mean, I've seen everything in it, minus Tony's private lab downstairs, but I don't really go anywhere but up here. But occasionally, my dad will have dinner here, and our parents will require us to eat with them instead of upstairs.

We end up eating in the Den, with Philly Cheesesteak sandwiches for dinner, and Ice Cream for dessert. Our cooking skills have definitely gotten better over the years, and the sandwiches were delicious. I wash the dishes and hand them to Ayden and he dries them, and puts them away in the cabinet, and pretty soon, we are sloshing water at each other and getting all wet. Another car door slams and we rush to the window. Steve Rogers, Tony's partner, waves up at us, and goes inside. Tony has this group thing, called the Avengers, and the Avenge stuff. It's been around since way before Ayden was born, like 20 years. We go get cleaned up, I shower, he doesn't, and go sit on the couch again. I write some of the book I'm writing, called Big Ben, about a dystopian London and forbidden love, I'm about 150 pages into it, and its still going strong. Ayden fiddles around on his iPad, playing Harry Potter LEGO. Then, about 10:00, we get up to go to bed. "Emma," He says, "Wait." I stop and turn around to face him, and he kisses me. Very quickly, and then disappears in his room. Dazed, I turn around, and go into my bedroom.

**AN: Well, I think that was a nice ending to that chapter. My best friend came up with the idea for a dystopian London book, so I used that, (Hope ya don't mind mon.)**

**Please Comment on this one! I would really appreciate it! (And I hope i spelled appreciate correctly)**

**And the link for the song didnt work, so just go to , and look up Tenth Avenue North Beloved, that is the song, and I hope you get hooked on TAN like me!**

**Tanks, **

**PJGeek101**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**With this story, if you want to hear the songs that Ayden sings, just go to youtube and type in Tenth Avenue North and then whatever the chapter is titled.**

**So with the first chapter, type in Tenth Avenue North Beloved, and then click on whatever video. Its all great music**

**Thanks, PJGeek101**


	4. Oh My Dear

**Hey guys, I don't own Tenth Avenue North or Iron Man, just my OCs.**

It was snowing, and snow kind of matched the mood at Jeff Owen's house today. After a great band practice and devotion, we were laughing and talking. I called Emma to see what she was up to and the picked up crying. I could hear the sobs through the phone.

"Emma?" I asked,

"W-What?" she answered,

"Where are you?" I asked her,

"H-home, my home" She told me.

"I'll be there soon girl, hang on"

Then I hung up. After saying goodbye to the guys, I grabbed my guitar and left. So I stepped out into the snow, and walked for a mile or so, I felt the rush of blood come from the cold, in my chest. When I got to RV, (Rhodes Villa) I went in and knocked of Emma's door. After what seemed like forever, she opened the door and practically fell into me. I wrapped her in a blanket, and then picked her up bridal style and took her to the Den.

In the Den, I laid her on a chair and set up the pullout couch with pillows and blankets then I made some hot chocolate and put her on the couch. "So," I said, sitting down next to her and wrapping myself in a blanket, "What's going on?" She looked at me with her tear streaked face and started to talk.

"So, do you know how last week your dad's armor malfunctioned and almost killed him?" she asked,

"Yes"

"Well, I accidently bumped into his unfinished armor when your dad was showing me his workshop, and I think that triggered the malfunction"

She broke down again. It really killed me to see her like this, and I let her finish crying before I spoke again.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, Dad only has a couple scrapes and he's fine."

I offered her a cup of Hot Chocolate and she drank some of it. She looked at me and I knew that the thing about my dad wasn't the reason she was so distressed. "Emma, what else is wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me, and started to talk.

"So, you know how I've been spending a lot of time over here, more than usual?" She asked me,

"Umm, yeah I guess"

"Well the reason is that I can't stand being around my dad. Ever since Mom died he has been a bit grumpier than usual and I know that it isn't my fault but know I know that this is. You see, he got a letter from his boss saying that if he doesn't go into this next war, than he'll be fired. And the only reason my dad doesn't want to go is because of me. And I don't know if he realizes that I spend half of my week here, and that I'm perfectly capable and welcome at your house, he just sees it like I'll be at home, alone, with nobody to take care of me. I don't think he realizes either that I'm 17."

I looked at her again; she looked like she wasn't finished.

"And," I prompted her,

"I don't want him to go." She started sobbing again, and this time, without hesitation, she hugged me. I'm weird, I have a huge crush on my best friend, and I never think that she'll return the favor.

"But he already left"

This was spoken almost in a whisper, and I realized what was tearing her up so badly. I started to sing to her the song that I just thought of when I thought of her.

"Oh my dear, I'll wait for you, grace tonight, will pull us through."

She stopped crying for a second and looked up at me, I smiled down at her.

"Until the tears have left your eyes, until the fears can sleep at night. Until the demons that your scared of, disappear inside, until this fear, begins to crack, and the weight falls from your back. Oh my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight. "

She sighed softly, and I knew she was asleep. I situated her so she was more comfortable, kissed her on the cheek, and fell asleep in the easy chair.

**Please review, This one was kinda short, sorry about that, the next one will be longer. The next chapter will be flask forward 8 years...**


	5. Hold my Heart

**Hello, PJGeek101 here, hope you like this chapter!**

**(Ayden POV)**

**8 years later…**

I unconsciously put my hand to my jacket pocket when she came into the kitchen. She hasn't been the same ever since Rhodey, her father, died in a war, but she was beautiful just the same. I was the ring box in my jacket pocket, my dad and I went and bought it yesterday, and I told the guys in my band. Now Emma Rhodes, (Emma Stark?) lives in the Den with me, (In separate bedrooms of course, we're not crazy) and we were getting ready to go out with Jeff and his girlfriend Audrey.

"Emma, before we go, I have to ask you a question" I said as we headed for the front door of my house, I knelt down and took the box out of my pocket, "Emma Rhodes, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked her,

"Yes!" She screamed and hugged me so hard I bet my ribs cracked. I slid the ring on her finger just as the door opened and Jeff and Audrey came in. Audrey was pink cheeked and happy looking, just like Emma.

"Did you do it?" Jeff asked me, I nodded,

"You?"

He nodded as well and I looked down at Audrey's hand. A ring glittered on her finger. We get into Jeff's Jetta, Jabba (Jeff's Jetta is named Jabba, Ha-Ha) and drive to the pizza place. We order a big pizza with meatballs and extra cheese, and we all have a great time.

Sunday night at youth group, (Emma and I are Leaders), one of my boys comes up to me. I lead the small group for the 7th grade boys, and they are all a good bunch, five boys named Brian, James, Harrison, Nick, and Houston.

James comes up to me and says, "I saw a ring on Emma's finger, are you two getting married? Am I invited?"

I laughed, "Of course knucklehead, I think we're going to have the reception here, with all the youth kids, just teenagers and middle schoolers, no parents or grownups or anything, they are going to be at the service, or whatever you call it."

He smiled and walked off to go talk to Houston and Carson, and eighth grader. I love my boys, and Emma loves her girls.

After the sermon, I was going to sing one more song for them, and then youth group would come to an end. I didn't have anything planned, but Logan, the youth pastor asked me to sing something. I started to sing, just making it up as I went.

_"How long, must I pray, must I pray to you? How long, must I wait; must I wait, for you? How long till I see your face, see you shining through, I'm on my knees, begging you to notice me, I'm on my knees, Father will you turn to me, yeah"_

When the song was over, everybody clapped and the parents started coming.

In the car on the way home, I was humming the song I had sung and Emma said, "So, where did that one come from?"

I laughed and tapped my head, "Right up top, I just made it up as I went"

She laughed too. We really were perfect for each other. Then a song came on the radio,

"_Love of my life, look deep in my eyes, there you will find what you need_"

Beloved, the first song that got us this far.

"You know Em," I said, "I wrote this song with s certain person in mind…"

She smiled, and kissed me. The car behind us honked and I drove forward.

"Emma" I said, "We need to start planning our wedding."

Emma had just come home from the cupcake shop she owns, iCupcakes, and she was pulling off her apron as I spoke.

"Yeah, your right" She answered, hanging up her apron on a peg by the door, along with her purse and coat.

"Well," I said, "We already have everything but the dresses, and the suits, and the honeymoon."

"Audrey and I are going to work on the dresses, Jeff and Jason are on the suits and the music, Jeff is going to sing, and you and I are in charge of the honeymoon" She said, "Where do you want to go?" She asked me,

"Long Island New York" I said, "Montauk Beach, the setting of,"

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians" Emma smiled as she finished my sentence, then she nodded, "Four nights, perfect." It was decided, we were going to Montauk Beach for four nights, in 2 weeks.

Emma went to go call up and reserve our cabin and I called eff to see how the suits were going,

"We got them," He said, "Three suits, and two usher uniforms, all for the low price of $500."

"Wow," I was speechless, $500 for five outfits, and we were just renting them, but that was still really good. "Can you bring them over?" I asked him,

"Yup" he answered, "I'll be over in thirty minutes, tops."

**Emma POV**

"Audrey" I asked into the phone,

"Hey Emma, I bet your calling about the dress, well, we got three picked out for the bridesmaids, two for you, and two for the flower girl, can you come over to help pick out the ones you want?" She asked me,

"I'll be over in like 10 minutes" I answered. Then I hung up and got my stuff.

"Ayden, I'm going over to Audrey's to pick out the dresses" I told my fiancee,

"Okay," he replied, "Jeff and Jason are coming over in a few minutes, hey tell Mom when and how log we'll be gone to Montauk while your down there please"

I went downstairs, delivered Ayden's message to Pepper Stark, (Ayden's mom) and drove to Audrey's house. When I got there, Audrey, Rebecca, Sarah, and little Brooke were all there. Brooke is my flower girl, and her big sister Sarah is one of my bridesmaids. Audrey had picked out three dresses for possible bridesmaid ones, and they were all pretty. I settled on the turquoise one with a white sash, with white bouquets to go along with it. for Brooke, I chose an ivory one with a light blue sash. The color scheme was blue and white, and the men had white suits. For me, I chose a white dress, Greek wedding style, with fabric flowing from the back, and a skirt that was tinted so when you looked at it a certain way, it looked as it there were blue lines running down it. It was really pretty.

We decided to keep the dresses at Audrey's house, because the men weren't allowed to see them, but Jeff was an exception because he lived with Audrey. Audrey would have to hide them so Jeff didn't blab to Ayden. The wedding was in two weeks, and plans were in full swing. Ayden and I decided that we needed to have a night with no planning and calls, so we did. We disconnected our phones for the night, and stayed at home hanging out.

"Emma" Ayden asked me, "Can we extend out honeymoon to five days?"

I looked at him, "Yes, yes you may."

He smiled and I snuggled in to him. It was like we were already married.

The day of the wedding, I went over to Audrey's house at 12 pm. The wedding was scheduled to be at 3:30 and we needed at least 2 hours to get ready. Everybody was on time, and it all went smoothly. We kicked Jeff out as soon as we got there, and he went over to our house with much grumbling. Everyone looked great in their dresses, and we all got the bouquets, and Brooke's flower basket was beautiful. A car horn honked and we looked outside to see Tony Stark standing next to the door of a long shiny white limousine.

"May I give the bride away?" He asked, I nodded and said,

"You matched the colors!" Then I hugged him. He opened the door to let us all in.

When we got to the church, the wedding bells were in full ring mode, and we all got out. we lined up in our order, and the doors opened, just as the organ began to play.

**HELLO! THe next chapter is the WEDDING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. All the Pretty Things

**Hello guys! This is the chapter with the WEDDING!**

**(I am really not great at writing wedding stories/chapters, so just hang with me on this pleaseJ)**

Emma POV:

The doors opened to wedding music, and Brooke walked forward with her flower basket, followed by Audrey, Rebecca, and Sarah. Finally, when Sarah had made it almost halfway, Tony took my arm and led me into the church. At the front, Ayden stood with his guys, and next to the door, Brendan winked at me in his usher suit. I smiled at him and kept walking. When we got to the front, Tony took my hand and placed it on Ayden's, he then sat down next to Pepper and Andrea, Ayden's big sister. Andrea's two kids sat next to her, aged 10 and 13, and her husband James sat on their other side. I looked up just as the minister started the marriage stuff.

"Emma,"

Ayden looked at me, and my eyes started brimming with tears,

"Here are my vows: We have lived together all of our lives and you have been there through my hectic music career, and band practice, and my parents, and all the things that happen in my life. I thank you for that, and I am happy to be marrying you today."

The minister looked at me, and I realized that it was time for me to say my vows.

"Ayden, we have lived together as friends forever, and made decisions together, like me living at your house when my…when my dad died, and when you asked me out, and then asked me to marry you, I almost…well, I love you Ayden."

That was terrible, I faltered at almost every sentence, I hadn't even rehearsed, but Ayden was smiling at me and I said one more thing,

"You've always been there for me"

He was smiling like there was no tomorrow and we weren't paying much attention to anything else the minister was saying until,

"Ayden, do you take Emma Rhodes as your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Emma, do you take Ayden Stark as your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you married"

We kissed and everybody cheered.

During the reception, Jeff got up from his seat and tapped on the microphone,

"Hello everyone, can I get Ayden and Emma up here please for the first dance?"

I took Emma's hand and we walked towards the floor, Jeff signaled the DJ and he played Hold us Together by Matt Maher.

"_And Love, will hold us together, make us a shelter to weather the storm_"

After that, everyone got up on the floor and he played A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, and His Kind of Love by Group 1 Crew. When we switched partners, I danced with Audrey for Beloved, (Tenth Avenue North), and Divine Romance, (Phil Wickham). Then I took my mother, and the DJ, (Brendon), put on Somebody by Lemonade Mouth.

"Ayden,"

"Yeah Mom,"

"Listen, you and Emma are going to be happy together, I just know it, she makes you happy, and you definitly make her happy. Since her father died, she has been depending on you more and more, help her, be there for her and support her."

She smiled up at me and I hugged her,

"Thanks Mom"

She walked me over to Emma and Dad, and I took Emma as Brendon put in a song that we all like, Mood Rings by Relient K.

"_We all know the girls that I am talking about, they are time-bombs, and they are ticking, and the only question's when, they'll blow up._"

**Ayden POV:**

"Emma, Emma girl wake up, we're here"

We pulled into the driveway of the cabin we were staying in and I woke up Emma, who had fallen asleep on the drive.

She woke up and looked out the window at the little cabin that we were staying in for five days. We walked in and gasped. There were two rooms, a bedroom with a King sized bed, and a TV, and a room with another TV, and a couch and mini kitchen. I went and put our bags in the bedroom, and I could hear Emma putting away the food that we had brought with us.

"I wonder what everyone is going to be doing while we are gone."

Emma came into the room and nodded her head in approval at the furnishings,

"I Dunno"

**_Meanwhile, back at home… (Third person POV)_**

Tony lifted a beam and put it in place as Jeff looked at the blueprints for Ayden and Emma's new house over Pepper's shoulder. While the two lovebirds were on their honeymoon, their friends and family were going to build them a new house down the street from Malibu Mansion and Jeff's house.

"They will be ecstatic"

Pepper was right, and everyone knew that this would be the best wedding present. But the one complication was getting it done in 5 days.

**Emma POV:**

Day Four of our honeymoon trip, and being the wife of a Stark, there was planning going on.

"Emma,"

Ayden looked up at me from his iPad,

"Do we have a 'song'? Audrey wants to know"

I thought for a second, then answer,

"Hold us Together by Matt Maher, and/or A Thousand Years by Christina Perri"

He looks up at me, puzzled for a second, and then remembers.

"Oh," He says, "I got it."

He types something into his iPad and then closes the case.

"Emma,"

He said this tentatively, like he wasn't sure what the answer would be,

"What do you think about…kids?"

I froze and he looked like he had just hit a nerve, he began to back away from me but I caught his arm,

"Not now, later"

He looked relieved that I wasn't going to glare him down with the familiar 'wife stare' and put his arm around me,

"Are you ready to go home tomorrow?"

"No"

"Ha Ha, well, we have to they want us"

Ayden had a point.

**_Meanwhile, back at home…_**** (Third Person POV)**

They all looked up at the house they had built in four days. Ayden and Emma were due to be back in about 3 hours, and they had just finished. The construction workers drove off after getting their pay from Tony, and all that was remaining was Tony, Pepper, and the band.

"It's perfect"

**Well, next chapter I will do some more stuff, and then after that...yeah.**

**I am working on Goode, it is slow going, I haven't updated anything in a long long time. I apologize for that. Umm, Catching Fire?**

**(Oh Quidditch, I stink at small talk)**

**Well, thanks for reading, I don't actually...ever mind...just...yeah, goodbye. **


End file.
